


Canonise You

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, they are fucking in his church so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath





	Canonise You

Joseph had said, "Join me for a sermon tomorrow morning - I'd like to see you for this particular topic." Jacob agreed - reluctantly - upon the condition that his dear (Y/N) could join him. "I'm not leavin' her alone, Joseph," he'd said firmly. "Doc said the pregnancy could get rough. I gotta keep an eye on her... make sure this pup comes out strong enough to train." He had to keep appearances up, after all. "Of course, Jacob," Joseph answered. "She and her child seem to be important to you, and thus, important to me. I will see you both tomorrow morning."

After saying goodnight, Jacob went back inside his room with Joseph in tow and sighed heavily before glancing at the now-sleeping (Y/N). Joseph took the sofa in the living room, hardly batting an eye at her, while Jacob slept beside her - after locking his bedroom door, of course.

In the morning, Joseph had already left to finish preparing his sermon, so Jacob was free to wake her with a healthy breakfast and a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Rise 'n' shine," he murmured as she opened her eyes slowly. "Or just rise. You're always shinin' to me. You sleep okay?" She woke up due to his soft-spoken words, blinking in confusion. Then, the memories of the past night came back to her, and a soft smile found its way on her lips. "Is Joseph still here?", she asked, rubbing her eyes as Jacob looked at her. "What the hell was that anyways last night? Did he not realize we were...fucking?", she continued, heavy eyes on Jacob. Oh, how much she had wanted to continue their little session, but Joseph and the fact that she was building a baby left her too exhausted.

"He's gone," he answered, sounding relieved. "He was... inspired, I guess. Told me all about his whole sermon. We're leavin' for it in an hour or so - wanted to give you time to wake up and eat first. He wanted me there, but I told him I wasn't goin' without you, so... he invited us both." With a small smirk, he added, "And... no. He had no fuckin' clue." She sat up while Jacob was talking, her eyes locked on his lips as she tried to listen to him as good as possible. But he was so cute…

"Okay good...can you prepare some tea and bread with marmalade? I will take a shower in the meanwhile!", (Y/N) said and stood up, had put on a sport bra and panties before she had fallen asleep. She was rather thin, making her baby belly stick out even more. The young woman headed to the bathroom, leaving Jacob alone in his bedroom. “I gotcha,” he answered, standing up and heading for the kitchen. By the time she was done with her shower, the tea had steeped long enough and the marmalade was at room temperature, so as soon as she was fully dressed, he was ready to serve her breakfast. He did so with a warm smile, his gaze soft as he looked upon this woman he’d grown so fond of. She stepped out of the bathroom, hair dry and her belly sticking a bit out of her bathrobe. She thanked Jacob for the meal and started to eat, rubbing her bump whenever she had a free hand. "You know", the woman started, eyes wandering from her food to Jacob, "I need bigger clothes, alpha. I am huge! You put a monster sized baby in me!"

Jacob leaned in and kissed her stomach briefly, then rose to kiss her lips. “Gonna be strong,” he said proudly, covering her hand with his much larger one. “Maybe we even got twins in there, hmm? Imagine that. A pair of pups just for us.” (Y/N) hummed against Jacob's lips when he mentioned the possibilities of twins. "This would kick your breeding kink even higher up. Next time you'd try for triplets, hm? My poor body...", she chuckled, but was not against that very idea. “Kink?” Jacob raised an eyebrow at her. “You sayin’ you think it turns me on when I fill you up? Over... and over... and over again?” He curled his thumb underneath her chin, tilting her face up to meet his as he looked into her eyes. “You sayin’ it turns me on to see you round like this? Full of my cum? Full of my pups? You sayin’ it turns me on to think of doing this to you again? Cuz if you are... you’d be goddamn right, honey. It does turn me on. And as long as you can keep pushin’ kids out safely, I’m gonna keep fuckin’ you full of ‘em. Just... you... wait.”

Her jaw dropped a little bit at his words, not knowing how to react or what to say. His words hit her right in the core, her pregnancy hormones going even crazier at the thought of more. "And...and you know what?", she asked, tried to seem confident. "You are right. And you can do this to me...again and again." Jacob kissed her cheek once more. “Good,” he said, smiling at her. “Finish your breakfast. We’ll leave as soon as you’re done. And after the sermon, we’ll finish what we started last night.”  
(Y/N) nodded and obeyed to his wish, finishing her meal in no time. All of this while focusing not to cum on the spot due to this words. An hour long drive later, the two were in front of Joseph's church and were greeted by follower and Jacob's friends. Every question about her was answered with 'She is a prisoner who needs special care', which wasn't such a lie in the end. She found a nice spot in the back of the church, luckily having enough space for her hurting feet and her big belly.  
Jacob sat beside her, one of his hands always on her thigh as if he needed it to remind himself she was still there. The sermon was about the importance of family, about protecting and providing for them, and about how fulfilling the needs and wants of one’s family can bring blessings. Jacob actually listened, for once. Perhaps that was why Joseph had been “inspired.” Still, by the end, he found himself feeling restless and bored, and he gave (Y/N)’s thigh a soft squeeze when Joseph finally dismissed the congregation.   
“Stay a bit,” Jacob said quietly to her. “Once my brother leaves... we’ll have the place to ourselves.” His love stayed on her seat, and when Joseph passed her, he asked if everything was okay. "Of course,", she smiled at the Father, "My feet just hurt a bit. Jacob and I will stay for a few more minutes until the swelling has gone down a bit." She lied right into his face and did not even feel bad about it. Instead, she just wiggled on her seat, a weak try to provide some pleasure to her needy self. Finally, Joseph and the last few followers left, the leader even telling them to leave them alone, because a pregnant woman needed her time.  
As soon as the doors were closed and Jacob was certain everyone was gone and would not be coming back, he glanced at her with a sly smirk and the hand on her thigh shifted down between her legs, torturously slow. “You like bein’ alone?” He asked, already knowing the answer. “In my brother’s church? You like sinning like this, hmm?”  
"If I weren't a sinner, I wouldn't have ended in your cage in the first place.", (Y/N) said, poking fun at their first sexual encounter which left her pregnant. She spread her legs a bit more, had worn a dress because most kinds of pants were too uncomfortable for her. "But I only like sinning with you. Only you can fill me up like this, make me scream, put your baby in me..." Mmm...” Jacob hummed thoughtfully as he took his hand away from her thighs. He knelt before her, rubbing her knees gently as he spread them to accommodate him.   
“Don’t you know churches are for praying?” He slipped his hand up her dress and ran his thumb along the length of her wet entrance. “And it looks like I have something to worship.” Slowly, he pressed kisses up the inside of her thigh, working his way to her core. He let out a soft, eager groan as he came to the apex of her legs, and he licked the length of her slit while his hands kneaded her thighs carefully. She watched her lover with big eyes, feeling so dirty and disgusting for fucking in a church. But it was also revenge on Joseph for interrupting them on the day before.  
She leaned a bit back in her seat to give Jacob more space, cupped her belly as he licked her. A soft moan escaped her lips, and with this moment, all worries were forgotten. Because she was dripping wet for the father of her child. Jacob savoured the sounds she made and the way she tasted, and he slipped his tongue inside her before rolling her clit with his thumb. He hummed against her skin to give her that slight vibration as he ate her out like there was no tomorrow. This woman was going to have his child - more than one, if he had anything to say about it. He wanted to show her his appreciation. His respect. His love. So he took his sweet time with his mouth, letting her ride the pleasure to its fullest, spending every second absolutely pampering her with his lips and tongue. This wasn’t a mating press. This was making love.  
"Jacob...", she whispered, trying not to be too loud. She could still hear people chatting outside, which made her feel even naughtier. His little bit of hair was barely visible from her point of view, mostly covered by her big belly. But this did not keep her from tugging on his hair a bit, encouraging him to go a bit harder on her. If there is something (Y/N) has learnt in the past few months, then that's every bad guy has a soft spot, or in Jacob's case, soft side.  
Jacob groaned softly against her skin as she tugged his hair, sending a shiver down his spine. He ate her out with renewed vigor, lapping and sucking and kissing her so tenderly as he drank in every sound she made. It was like music, sweeter than any of his brothers' hymns, and he sped up his pace to see just how hard he could make her cum. Her pregnancy left her needy and sensitive. In lonely hours without Jacob, she had explored all the changes from her body, how different every little touch felt. And orgasms were no difference. Even the lightest touch left her dripping wet, and Jacob's touch sent her straight into heaven. She got hold of his head and pushed it away a bit as she came, squirting her arousal over his chest and neck. Soft pants and moans, careful not to alert anyone out there, mixed with the splashing sound of her juices hitting against Jacob's chest. What a holy sound.  
Jacob licked her off his lips and chin, skin glistening with her arousal, and he chuckled quietly. "Good girl," he said with a low growl. "I don't think they're watching," he murmured as he caressed her cheek. "Even if they were... let 'em." He smirked at her, scooped her up by her ass, and carried her to the center of the chapel, where he set her back down on the altar itself. "You still hot for me? Hmm? You wanna finish what we started last night?" Her grip on Jacob was strong as she pressed herself against his chest, only her belly in the way. "You get off to people watching us? Good to know...", she muttered, eyes wide as he sat her own Joseph's holy table. How would they be able to explain the mess...but in that moment she did not care, spread her legs. "What gets you hot, Jacob? I need to know..."  
"Me?" He ran his hands along her body, moving from one of her soft cheeks down to her breasts and then to her round stomach. "You do, darlin'. You do." He kissed her neck, his beard scratching at her delicate skin, and he nipped and sucked at her pulse point until he left a bruise - then moved on to the other side. He was going to absolutely worship her today. To muffle her moans, she bit onto her bottom lip until she drew blood out of it. A single drop ran down her chin before she could wipe it away. "You are making me crazy.", she muttered, looked up to Jacob as if he was everything she ever needed in this world. "And I cannot wait...wait for you to breed me again. It feels so good. You feel so good...fuck."  
Jacob kissed her chin, licking her blood clean in the process, and then he kissed her bloodied lips before saying, "Oh, honey... I will. You're gonna be round with my seed over... and over... and over again." In a rare, tender moment, he brushed her hair out of her face and added, "For however long you'll have me." "Until forever.", (Y/N) whispered, had closed her eyes during their kiss. Slowly, she opened them, and an unusual "need" was reflecting in them. She needed Jacob. No matter how or how long, just him. "Just...Jacob, please, fuck me.", she whimpered and spread her legs, her big belly just a bit in the way.  
Jacob chuckled, kissing her cheek before wrapping his strong arms around her. He secured her with an arm around her lower back so he could hold her up comfortably as he tilted her back a bit for better access. With his free hand, he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down, letting his cock spring free before aligning it carefully with her entrance. He drew her close for a rough kiss, then pressed himself fully against her, shoving his cock all the way inside her with a deep grunt. He sighed, his eyes fixed on hers, and with that smirk she loved so much, he began to fuck her steadily atop one of the most sacred surfaces in Joseph’s territory. She held onto the altar for her dear life, biting her lip again as she tried to not scream in pleasure. But fuck, Jacob was so good. "Oh fuck.", she whimpered, feeling so naughty for swearing in a church - while getting her brain fucked out. His pace was hard and fast, barely fitting inside of her pregnant body anymore. Too big was her belly with his child inside...or children?  
Jacob kissed wherever he could reach - mostly her belly, but she didn't mind - and with his free hand, he massaged her tender breasts as he pounded against her. "You feel dirty, don't you?" He growled, breathing hard. "Fuckin' in a church? You love it. I can tell. You're so... goddamn... tight... You must be close. Didn't take long. How many times you think I can make you cum on this altar, hm?" She bit her lip, trying to hold back her orgasm, but the mixture between his dirty talk, her need for release after their unexpected visitor the day before, and the fact that she was even more sensitive...  
A few strokes later, she came hard around Jacob's cock. She cupped her mouth, screaming against her palm as squirts of her juices hit the floor under them. Oh, how they would have to explain the mess...  
"That's my girl," Jacob soothed, slowing down a bit as he tenderly cupped her cheek before resuming his pace. "But I ain't done with you yet." He brought his hand down between her legs and rolled his thumb across her clit while he fucked her just as hard and fast as ever. "That's one. What say we make it two?" She just whined, not able to speak again just yet. Instead, she nodded, and while she felt clearly overstimulated by Jacob's actions, the biggest part of her was becoming addicted to the man. She cupped her belly with her free hand, reminding Jacob of who he was fucking, and what goal he had.  
He slowed his pace once more, covering her hand with his. "You feel alright?" He asked, clearly willing to put her comfort before anything else. "You wanna keep going?" She nodded, and finally removed her hand from her mouth. "Please!", she begged her lover, "I need you! Now! I need you so badly!" Jacob's lips curled into a smirk and he shifted a bit to fuck her at a slightly different angle before returning his hand to her clit. His thrusts became faster and the new angle felt better for both of them. He made sure not to completely overstimulate her, but he certainly didn't give her any reprieve as he continued to finger and fuck her.  
"Yeah, you like being full with my child, don't you?" He panted, admiring her spread out before him. "You like being bred, don't you? You want me to do it again, don't you? Oh, fuck, yeah you do. I felt you clench up just now. You're such a little slut for me and you love it. And I love it." His words, his words, his goddamn words. (Y/N) whimpered under his touch, feeling dizzy as the pleasure became the only thing she felt. "Y-Yes", she moaned out, not caring anymore if anyone could hear them or not. "I love it, fuck, Jacob, please, breed me again and again! I need it! I deserve it! Just fuck me!"  
He gripped her tighter, and as her delicious sounds filled the chapel, he felt himself coming to his peak. He brought her to the edge of a second climax, kissing and biting at her neck, and with a few more perfect thrusts, he finally came undone. He spilled his seed inside her, filling her, and leaving her dripping on the newly christened altar. She groaned as he filled her up, eyes closed, taking in the sweet sounds of her ginger lover. When Jacob slowly, teasingly, pulled out of her, their cum mixed together dripped onto the altar, making her blush. "If Joseph finds out he'll kill us.", she said, but could not hide her dazed, post-sex grin.  
Jacob smirked before kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful," he said softly. "Now let's go home, hmm?" She sighed and nodded, got off the altar and straightened her skirt. "Good idea. I am kinda tired now. Can you make me some pizza when we are home?", she asked, a smile on her lips.  
He kissed her cheek and redressed himself, then took her arm. "You got it, sunshine," he said before escorting her out of the chapel.  
In their place, a couch was in the kitchen, because it had a double purpose as living room and kitchen. She was laying on the couch, cradling her belly as Jacob stood by the oven. "Hey! Can you put some bacon on my pizza?" He looked across the counter at her and smiled. "Sure can. Mozzarella and bacon." He began to lay pieces of bacon across the pizza dough and cheese he'd rolled out for her. "Anything else?" "Do we have ham? And salami?", (Y/N) asked, sat up as she had her hands on her belly. "You know I have been craving meat ever since you knocked me up!", she said, patting her belly and laughed.  
He grinned. "Gonna be a strong baby," he said proudly as he fetched both meats from the fridge. "Or... babies. You think we got more than one in there?" He began to lay out the pieces of meat across the pizza. He certainly wasn't going to complain that he got to eat more meat on their pizza.  
She looked down to her belly, then back up to Jacob. "I have the feeling that there is more than one in there. But I am not sure.", she said. "Thing is, I am huge already, and I am...six months in? I think six, yeah. But I look like I am about to go into labour any second!" The faint smell of the pizza Jacob was working on made her mouth water, and she became even more hungry. "Still can't believe I'm the first to have kids," he said, mostly to himself, as he slid the pizza into the oven. He set the timer and leaned against the counter, looking fondly at (Y/N). "I have to tell you, darling... still don't feel ready for 'em. But we got everything we need. Think I'm gonna make another crib just in case, though... maybe two more..."


End file.
